sakura are you sure?
by cristel sano
Summary: kakashi and sakura start playing truth or dare . warrnings:lead up to lemon,kakashixsakura,and true love please read
1. Chapter 1

_**ok i'm working on my book so this is a quicky to get my mind working again i hope you like it if you do please review! ^^ oh and make sure to read the bottem authers note**_

**disclamer:nope still dont own naruto if i did the pairings would be so mested up!**

most of this will be in diolog

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**sakura**_

**kakashi**

_**kakashi-sensai want to play truth or dare?**_

**sure you start**

_**ok truth or dare?**_

**hmmm truth **

_**ok where you the one who stole my book?**_

**hmm depends what kind of book**

_**you know what kind of book! **_

**ah yes the one more pervy then even the books i read**

_**-blushing- kakashi-sensai! it is not it's a romanic book!**_

**uhhuh sure keep telling your self that dare i read part of the book out loud sakura?**

_**oh ok fine you win it was really pervy so what!?**_

**-holds up hands- anyways truth or dare?**

_**um truth**_

**why the heck did you have that book in the frist place?**

_**well i like those kinds of books ok!**_

**aw i'm sorry i made you mad cutie -laughs- i like those kinds of books too **

_**-glares- truth or dare?**_

**truth**

_**who do you like?**_

**well sakura i dont know how to say this but i like you**

_**wait what?**_

**sakura i love you**

_**-eyes go wide- oh wow i-i-i-i love you too kakashi sensai -blushes-**_

**i'm glad you do sakura-chan by the way you look cute when you blush oh truth or dare?**

_**dare**_

**i dare you to let me kiss you **

_**o-ok**_

_kakashi leans over to sakura pulling of his mask in a swift movment. slowly he leans down pressing his lips to sakura's cherry pink ones soon the kiss becomes heated sakura tangled her fingers in his hair pulling him closer to her and kakashi tilted sakura's head up words soon kakashi brakes of the kiss. pulling back up his mask_

_**-pouts- why did you stop kakashi-sensai**_

**-laughs- sakura sakura i'm afraid of hurting you if we wint on do you know what would have happend?**

_**-eyes shoot wide- oh!**_

**ya any ways your turn**

_**ok truth or dare?**_

**uh i guess dare its only fair**

_**-smiles- i dare you to go on with what would have happened if you hadent stoped kissing me**_

**-half smiles- sakura do you really want me to do that to taint your pure body with my pervted body?**

_**-puts hand on kakashi's cheek- kakashi-sensai i think your the best your not pervted your you**_

**-smiles- ok sakura if its what you truly want but dont you think its too soon we only just said we love echother**

_**ya well in my books they do it before they even say they love echother because their fellings are so strong and thats what this is **_

**your so smart sakura and i'm starting to love your books**

_**kakashi-sensai your putting off your dare if i dint know any better i'd say that you dint really love me all that much**_

**-tilts sakura's head up pulling of mask- sakura dont ever think that i've always loved you! and i was always mad when i saw you crushing over sasuke-kun **

_kakashi starts to kiss sakura pashintly and he slowly starts pulling off her cloths "sakura i love you"_

_sakura smiles "i love you too kakashi"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**ok ok i know your so mad at me right now ok well this is a lead up to alemon i'm writing soooo if you want to read the lemon i might post it if i get reviews so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! i really want to get it up oh and dont worry the lemon wont be in diolog**_

_-cristel-_


	2. the end and the begaining

hey you guys wow if your still following this story thank you...look i've bin re-reading every thing after i got myself a laptop with the intent of posting posting posting for all my storys but as i read espeshialy 'somethings never change hajixsaya' i relised my writing style has drasticly changed in 3 years so has my personality i've become more...older i guess so i plan on makeing a new accont under the name DarkLilly14 where i plan on re-writing almost all my storys 'truth or dare of doom' , 'IMing bella and edward' , 'twilight 20Q' , and the ever popler 'twilight notes of randumness' will not be re-writen or re-posted...i'm though with twilight i'm not into that kind of story dont get me wrong i love vampires and the book twilight was good when i was in the 6th grade but my love for vampires conter twilight being a story i can read because lets face it vampires are ment to be sudective in my mind so sorry to any fans of the twilight storys...'trying new things' , 'sakura are you sure' ,'sasuke i love you' , and 'somethings never change hajixsaya' will be re-writen now some of you i'm sure are woundering about CrUsH well that story was not just writen by me so i'll have to talk to the co writer to see what she says to do with it all in all thank you for your suport and for dealing with a procrastnater like me plus the bad spelling i will be using a bata reader for my new storys and re-writes

_+DarkLilly+_


End file.
